


Sell Out

by martynaanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d nie istnieje, AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martynaanne/pseuds/martynaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis są męskimi modelami pracującymi dla tej samej agencji. Podczas pracy stają się bliskimi przyjaciółmi i zawsze są dla siebie, gdy drugi jest w potrzebie. Ale co pomyśli Louis, gdy dowie się, że Harry zajmuje się na boku pornografią?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sell Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sell Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58416) by maeve. 



Louis jest naturalny. Dosłownie, to jest jakby był ręcznie wykonany do umieszczania przed kamerą. Zawsze dokładnie wie jak pozować, właściwie wyglądać i ma jedną z tych twarzy, które po prostu nie mogą przyjmować złego wyrazu. Louis jest tam teraz jednym z najlepszych modeli.   
  
Harry musiał przyznać, że nie był beznadziejny, ponieważ ma dużo takich samych pokazów jakie miał Louis to było rzeczywiście dlatego, że pracują w tej samej firmie. Jest bardzo chudy i niezgrabny i jedynym powodem, dla którego kiedykolwiek pobił chłopaka z pracy było to, że właściwie był wyższy od najbardziej posągowych damskich-modeli.   
  
Nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać, że może być nim trochę zauroczony. Ale kto nie miałby ochoty na chłopaka? Zwłaszcza, gdy można widzieć go nagiego prawie codziennie i wciskać się naprzeciwko niemu na zdjęciach (które będą wysłane jedenasto i dwunastolatkom przekazując przez okno Top Men’a) do napadów śmiechu. Stali się całkiem bliscy przez lata wspólnej pracy, choć Harry martwi się, że nie będzie już ich więcej.  
  
Ostatnio nie było zbyt wiele firm pytających go o prezentowanie i mógł powiedzieć, że jego manager chce kogoś z większą pracą w rękach. Czuł się na prawdę szczęśliwy znajdując się na tych zdjęciach od Burberry, po nie pracowaniu przez długi czas. Louis patrzy na niego, kiedy tamten spogląda z dala od kamerzysty robiącego zdjęcia i posyła mu szybki uśmiech. Louis uśmiecha się do niego z powrotem; jeszcze raz po prostu przypominając Harry’emu jak dobry jest w swojej pracy.  
  
Po sesji wszyscy chcieli szybko wyjść.  
  
\- Mam dzisiaj gorącą randkę - wytłumaczył Louis, gdy przebrał się w swoje własne ubrania i pośpiesznie opuszczał budynek. Harry nie miał nic ciekawego do zrobienia, więc sprawdził swoj cenny czas zdejmując idealnie dopasowane ubrania i zbierając swoje rzeczy. W drodze do wyjścia, zatrzymuje się, żeby przeczytać listę biur w budynku. To nie było to samo miejsce co zwykle na sesję Burberry i Harry nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie był. Podczas odczytywania listy nazwisk, ktoś podchodzi do niego od tyłu.  
  
\- Widzę, że odczuwasz zainteresowanie moim studiem - mówi mężczyzna, wskazując na tytuł, na który Harry zerka. - Nie chce być, aż tak do przodu, - oznajmia - ale widziałem twoją pracę. Tak jakby szukamy kogoś o takim wyglądzie jak twój i nie chciałem przegapić okazji.   
  
Harry nie wie, czy to jest kolejna agencja modelingowa czy coś, ale jest pewny, że ten facet myśli, że on wie, więc udaje.   
  
\- Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, chcielibyśmy ciebie tutaj - mówi, wręczając Harry’emu wizytówkę.  
  
Jest nieco zszokowany widząc słowa  _filmy dla dorosłych_  w tytule, napisanym na górze wizytówki, które zostały pominięte w nazwie na budynku biura. Nie wspominając, ten facet nie wyglądał tak jak jakikolwiek dyrektor firmy pornograficznej, którego wygląd Harry mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Zawsze tak jakby wyobrażał sobie ich w okularach z lat siedemdziesiątych i hawajskiej koszuli. Więc Harry pomyślał, że to nie mogłoby zaszkodzić. Prawdopodobnie nie zrobi tego - mówi sobie - ale zapisuje swój email i przekazuje go mężczyźnie, zauważając, że w każdym razie dostał już trochę spamu.  
  
Następnego dnia sprawdza swój email i widzi, że dostał już mail od entuzjastycznych twórców filmów. Z czystej ciekawości - znowu mówi do siebie - otwiera i zaczyna go czytać. Na prawdę nie zwracając uwagi na opis projektu czy wyjaśnienie procesu przesłuchania, przebiega wzrokiem przez słowa zanim jego oczy nie lądują na czymś kuszącym. Czyta ponad przewidywaną płatnością parę razy, upewniając się, że czyta to poprawnie. To prawdopodobnie pięc razy tyle co zarobił pierwszego razu na pokazie modelingowym;  może sobie tylko wyobrazić jak wypłata mogłaby wyglądać po paru filmach. Wpatrując się w ekran komputera, gorliwie przygryza swoją wargę.   
  
 _Myślę, że nie zaszkodziłoby tylko spróbować w przesłuchaniu._  
  
Mija kilka miesięcy i nikt nie dowiaduje się o małym, brudnym sekrecie Harry’ego. Co najważniejsze, jego szef nie dowiedział się, a on nadal jest w stanie pogodzić dwie prace. Mimo, że ma nadzieję, że zdąży odejść, zanim zmierzy się z zakłopotaniem wychodząc z agencji, które w każdym razie na pewno może się zdarzyć.   
  
Dwoje z nich siedzi w przebieralni, podczas gdy wszyscy mają przerwę na lunch, w między czasie rozmawiając o pracy.   
  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś pójść na tą sesję Vogue’a Harry - mówi Louis.  
  
Harry odrzuca głowę w tył i śmieje się.  
  
\- Żartujesz? Ty i ci wszyscy faceci z Vogue’a stojący dookoła niedoświadczonego jak ja? Poza tym, jestem zajęty w dniu przesłuchania.  
  
\- Nie jesteś niedoświadczony - mówi mu Louis - I czym jesteś taki zajęty?  
  
Harry patrzy w dół. Zastanawia się czy powinien mu po prostu powiedzieć. - Po prostu różnymi rzeczami, wiesz..  
  
Louis zwęża oczy.   
  
\- Szukałem jakiejś innej pracy.. wiesz, to nie będzie trwać wiecznie.  
  
\- Inna praca, robiąc co? - pyta Louis.  
  
\- Um, aktorstwo.. - Harry spogląda na Louisa, którego twarz jest mieszanką zaskoczenia i zaimponowania i wzdryga się nieco. - Dobrze, może nie do końca aktorstwo - poprawia - jak, hm, praca.. w fimach. - Patrzy w sufit, próbując znaleźć odpowiedni sposób na wytłumaczenie. - Jak w filmach dla dorosłych..   
  
Louis z powrotem wpatruje się w swojego przyjaciela. Czeka aż powie mu ‘Mam Cię!’, ale Harry nie mówi nic.   
  
\- Wiem, że to brzmi okropnie - broni się Harry - ale Louis, prawdopodobnie zarobiłem więcej pieniędzy przez te ostatnie pare miesięcy niż kiedykolwiek w całej mojej karierze w ‘modelingu’. - Robi cudzysłów w powietrzu nad słowem modeling - i, mam na myśli, nie chcę mieć o sobie zbyt dużego mniemania, ale nie jestem w tym zły.  
  
Louis nadal patrzy na niego rozbawiony.   
  
\- Masz do mnie, robiąc sobie ze mnie żarty. Nie jesteś zaniepokojony tym, że to pozostanie online na zawsze?  
  
\- Dobrze, mamo! Spójrz to tylko niektóre rzeczy softcore*. Robisz z tego coś wielkiego.. - dogaduje Harry.  
  
\- Dobrze - mówi Louis, w końcu siadając z powrotem na krzesło. - Chcę zobaczyć.  
  
Harry zerka na niego.  
  
\- Jeśli to jest takie normalne - kontynuuje - to co wielkiego jest w przyprowadzeniu kumpla żeby to sprawdził? Zobaczył jak to jest? Kiedy są twoje kolejne nagrania?  
  
Następuje chwila ciszy. Wtedy Harry przewraca swoimi oczami.  
  
\- Tak się składa, że mam jedno jutro.  
  
We dwóch udają się do budynku. Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa w drzwiach jest strażnik. Harry pokazuje mu jakieś przepustki.   
  
\- On jest ze mną - mówi, wskazując na Louisa. Kiedy wchodzą  do środka, jest inaczej niż Louis by się spodziewał.  To na prawdę wygląda jak mały plan filmowy; jest odpowiednie oświetlenie, kilka innych scenerii, więcej niż jedna kamera na podstawie przed nimi.  
  
Harry musi odejść ‘przygotować się’ więc opuszcza Louisa czekającego przed automatem z chłodzoną wodą. Rozgląda się niezgrabnie po wszystkich ludziach tam pracujących.   
  
Wszyscy aktorzy są ubrani w wyłącznie lekkie szaty. Widzi ich biorących wskazówki od niektórych całkowicie ubranych ludzi, jakby to wszystko było zwyczajne.   
  
Po odczekaniu trochę czasu, Harry wychodzi w innych ubraniach i zaczyna rozmawiać z jednym z reżyserów. Louis patrzy z ciekawością kiedy zaczynają.  
  
Jest tam nieco dialogu, ale Louis nie zwraca uwagi na złe aktorstwo czy kiepsko napisaną fabułę. Po prostu zaczyna czuć się nieswojo, kiedy inni faceci zaczynają dotykać jego kumpla, ściągając jego koszulkę przez głowę.   
  
Wszyscy po prostu obserwują w skupieniu jak dwóch mężczyzn opada na skrzypiące łóżko, zdejmując resztę ubrań i wypychając biodra naprzeciwko siebie. Louis jest jedynym wiercącym się i rozglądającym dookoła.  
  
Przewraca swoimi oczami. Nie może brać tego na poważnie, kiedy jego przyjaciel poddaje się kompromitującej pozycji. Odwraca wzrok. Jeśli to jest softcore, to nie chce zobaczyć prawdziwej istoty sprawy.  
  
Niezdolny do normalnego funkcjonowania w tym środowisku, Louis maszeruje z dala od planu [filmowego] na parking. Czeka przed samochodem myśląc o dziwności sytuacji, w której się znajduje.   
  
Chwilę później widzi Harry’ego idącego przez parking.. wyglądając bardzo, bardzo jak gwiazda porno w swoim burgundowym szlafroku.  
  
\- Zanim powiesz cokolwiek - mówi natychmiast Louis - wiem, że nie mogę kontrolować tego co zrobisz dla kariery, ale wiem, że możesz robić coś lepszego od tego.   
  
Harry krzyżuje swoje ramiona, ale nic nie mówi.  
  
\- Czy na prawdę chcesz to kontynuować?  
  
\- Może tak. - Obraża się Harry. - To nie tak, że wcześniej dokładałem do tego więcej. W każdym razie, co mam komuś udowodnić? Kiedy skończę z tym, prawdopodobnie po prostu przejdę wcześniej na emeryturę.   
  
Louis przewraca oczami na bezsensowny plan życia.   
  
\- Na miłość boską, Harry! Jeśli nie chcesz być już więcej modelem, dlaczego po prostu nie wrócisz do szkoły? Nie zdobędziesz prawdziwej pracy?   
  
\- To nie tak, że nie chcę być modelem - Harry prawie wykrzykuje. - Ja.. po prostu nie mogę.. - Harry ignoruje całkowicie zdezorientowane spojrzenie Louisa i zachowywanie się jakby wiedział o czym on mówi. - Nie jestem w tym dobry i wyglądam głupio przy tobie.. ale chciałem zostać w branży.  
  
Louis wie, że w tym momencie argument, że Harry jest fantastycznym modelem i nie chciałby tam pracować bez swojego najlepszego kumpla jest przegrany i po prostu pyta go:   
  
\- Dlaczego masz tutaj pracować?  
  
\- Ponieważ.. - Harry wlecze swoją nogę po chodniku - jeśli zdobyłbym prawdziwą pracę.. musiałbym odsunąć się od ciebie.  
  
Nikt nic nie mówi na to, co czuje się jak wieczność. Następnie Louis obchodzi dookoła samochód na siedzenie pasażera i sygnalizuje Harry’emu, żeby otworzył samochód. Ten go otwiera i obydwaj wsiadają do pojazdu, podtrzymując niezręczną ciszę. Harry rozstrzyga, że rozmowa jest skończona i umieszcza swój kluczyk w stacyjce. Właśnie wtedy, gdy ma zamiar go zapalić, czuje nagły nacisk na karku. Jego twarz zostaje wciągnięta na Louisa, który zamyka jego usta w pocałunku. Harry całuje go i po prostu siedzą tam, w samochodzie, całując się.  
  
Ku rozczarowaniu Harry’ego, Louis rozdziela ich na moment; ale ich czoła są wciąż przyciśnięte do siebie; uśmiechając się do niego.  
  
\- Teraz obiecaj mi, że znajdziesz odpowiednią pracę więc nadal będę mógł to robić, ponieważ smakujesz obrzydliwie.  
  
Harry śmieje się z tego komentarza i patrzy Louisowi prosto w oczy.  
  
\- Obiecuję.

—————   
  
*softcore - jest to komercyjny film lub zdjęcia (sesja), który posiada treści pornograficzne, ale jest mniej hmm. widoczna/erotyczna niż hardcore. jak pół nagie zdjęcia czy coś

 


End file.
